Session 4: Fighting Back
The bedraggled survivors of the attack at Serberington made their way to Highfall, the first city on the Dwarven Border. They were met there by Himiin, who at great expense had teleported himself, Emmett Hearthfire and Igo Kyuu to the city to meet up with them. Frotmar, the dwarf leader of the settlement, argued with Himiin over the course of action they should take. In the meantime, the members of the Vigilim met up with Falchion, a warforged cleric of Dol Dorn. They had a meal together and debated the next course of action. Joesif Christoff and Emmett wanted to return to the town to try to take it back from the demonic forces, whereas Sanaban Nomothone argued that pressing on the elven lands to purse the leads on the Blueblood Tattoos was more pressing. The group ultimately decided to return to Serberington when Frotmar announced he was sending an army of 200 men to purge the countryside of demons. The Vigilum set out ahead of them to sneak in and retake the town while the demons were sufficiently occupied. Before they left, Himiin expressed that he would be returning to Heimili, and was worried about an army being on the soil of Frihyor. After traveling through the night, they arrived outside Serberington a few hours after dawn. Undetected, they decided to split into two groups, with Sanaban, Igo and Emmett attempting to scale the south walls and with Christoff, Falchion, Rolen Hatch and Kenner Geheimnisse planning to enter through the east gate. For a time, the plan went off without a hitch. The southern group made it over the wall without incident, and the less stealthy eastern group also entered undetected. Kenner, using his newfound disguise kit, adopted the appearance of a zombie and safely lured several of the undead away. Kyuu sighted one of the tentacle demons that had been converting the villagers, and with a leaping kick from his vantage point on the roof he killed it with a swift flurry of bows. He drew several zombies to his position and wound up flanked, but with another leap he was able to get clear. Sanaban began to dispatch the undead. In the north, Kenner dropped his facade and began slaughtering the undead around him. Falchion joined in, but before he could reach the action, Christoff was ambushed by a stealthed shade demon. After a quick battle, the two tumbled off the roof together. Christoff was able to roll the demon to be underneath him and crushed it to death in the fall. Kyuu, attempted to join Kenner in the main fray, was ambushed by another of the shade demons, and also at that time a DarktentaclesDarktentacles burst from the inside of the ruined bar. Hatch lobbed a bottle of Alchemists Fire at the demon, which lit the beast and a large area around it on fire. Through their combined efforts, they were able to slay the beast, and it returned to hell with a sickening pop. Many of the group were burned in the efforts, and many came close to death. After the Darktentacles was slain, the commander of the dwarf army appeared and annonced the demons had returned through the hole to hell from which they had come, and had shut it behind them. The dwarf said his army would stay in the valley for a time to make sure there was no further trouble. The members of The Vigilum returned to Highfall to restock and rest, and to prepare for the next leg of the journey to the elven lands. Category:Session